There are a variety of music-oriented games, such as Guitar Hero, that challenge a user to hit notes following a pattern displayed. Similarly, there are teaching programs that show what notes a user should play or what keys a user should press. Some of these games and programs use simulated instruments and others use computer displays or touch screens.